


Tình cha

by Helia (caretta)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Mpreg
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia
Summary: Jason chửa. Chaos ensues.Inspiration:I Swear.





	Tình cha

"Chuyện là như vậy," Joker bắt đầu. "Khi đó anh ấy chưa muốn có con, nên tôi giấu nhẹm chuyện bắt cóc và cho nổ tung thằng bé một mình."

"Nhưng nó đã sống lại?"

"Vâng," Joker hất lọn tóc xanh bù xù khỏi trán, không giấu được vẻ tự hào. "Thằng bé giống y hệt cha nó. Thời trẻ tôi cũng đặt bom Batsie không biết bao nhiêu lần, anh ấy đều thoát về được cả."

"Hai người có ý định sinh thêm?"

Joker đăm chiêu.

"Hiện tại thì chưa, dù đứa con riêng thứ ba của ảnh, cháu Tim, cũng rất có tiềm năng. Tôi sẽ đánh thuốc để hỏi ý kiến cháu khi nào thích hợp. Còn lúc này, chúng tôi muốn tập trung chăm sóc Jason."

"Cậu nhà đã hai mươi mốt tuổi?"

"Chính thế," Joker rút khăn chấm nước mắt. "Mới ngày nào nó còn nằm vừa quan tài trẻ em, thế mà nay đã sửa soạn lập gia đình."

"Xin chúc mừng ông bà!"

"Cảm ơn, cảm ơn chị nhiều. Nói thật tôi cũng lo lắm -- con nhà người ta chừng này tuổi đã có mấy đứa con rơi con rớt, Jay nhà tôi thì vẫn nghịch súng, hút thuốc cả ngày. Không biết chồng con vào có nên người không đây, hay lại hổ mặt với họ hàng..."

"Ông bà nên cho đôi trẻ không gian, cuộc sống vợ chồng bao giờ cũng cần thời gian hoà nhập..."

"Tôi biết, tôi biết chứ," Joker phẩy tay. "Hồi mới cưới, Batkun phải còng tay tôi một tháng mấy chục lần. Chị hiểu đấy, tình thú cả~" Joker chớp chớp lông mi.

"Ông bà có quan ngại gì về con rể tương lai chăng?"

"Kon hả?" Joker khoanh tay, gõ gõ ngón trỏ lên cằm. "Thằng nhỏ có khiếu hài hước giống tôi, mẹ con nói chuyện rất hoà hợp. Chỉ tiếc nhà tôi và ông thông gia cứ gườm gườm nhau, không lẽ--" Giọng Joker bỗng vỡ ra, mắt rưng rưng nước, "Tôi tưởng anh ấy đã quên Kent rồi! Anh ấy thề sống thề chết với tôi hai người chỉ là đồng nghiệp! Nào ngờ chúng tôi lại thành thông gia, lẽ nào anh ấy muốn nối lại tình xưa rồi phá hoại hạnh phúc lũ trẻ--"

"Xin bà bớt đau lòng--"

"Tôi biết mà! Tôi biết anh ấy chẳng thương tôi! Chín tháng mười ngày tôi lên kế hoạch, chẳng qua ấy chỉ lấy tôi vì con nối dõi! Con trai xà beng của mẹ ơi~~~"

"Thưa bà--"

"Chờ đấy, Batkachu! Tôi sẽ cho anh biết thế nào là ngoại tình!!"

***

"Mmmphh!"

"Mình cứ bình tĩnh. Bác sĩ này rất có kinh nghiệm, sẽ giúp hàn gắn lại tình cảm vợ chồng mình. Phải thế không, chị Quinn?"

"Tôi sẽ cố gắng hết sức, ông Luthor."

"Đó, mình thấy chưa?" Lex vỗ vỗ mu bàn tay Clark, màu da hồng hào dưới ánh mặt trời đỏ. Đoạn hắn quay sang Harley, "Nhà tôi dạo này không được khoẻ, cần phải tắm nắng trị liệu thường xuyên. Mong chị không phiền."

"Không hề gì, ông Luthor," Harley lúi húi ghi chép vào sổ, sau đó ngẩng đầu lên. "Xin hỏi hai người bắt đầu hẹn hò từ bao giờ?"

Ánh mắt Luthor trở nên mơ màng. "Nghĩ lại cũng thật xa xôi. Có thể chị không tin, nhưng có một thời tôi chưa bị hói..."

"Mmphhggh!!"

***

"Và thế là cậu nhà ra đời?!"

Đáy mắt Luthor nặng trĩu nỗi buồn khôn tả. "Tâm trạng nhà tôi không được ổn định, nên suốt mười sáu tháng Kon phải lớn lên trong ống nghiệm. Tôi đã cố hết sức để cung cấp đầy đủ dinh dưỡng cho cháu. Dù cháu không được khoẻ mạnh như bạn bè Krypton, chúng tôi chỉ cần cháu sống vui vẻ là may mắn lắm rồi."

"Mmmph!"

"Kìa em, lại xúc động nữa," Luthor lấy khăn tay ra nhẹ nhàng thấm mồ hôi trên trán Clark. "Anh đã dặn em không biết bao nhiêu lần, phải chú ý giữ gìn sức khoẻ. Vợ chồng mình còn nhiều thời gian, anh hứa sẽ clone cho em 2000 đứa con khác nữa."

"Ông nên thông cảm cho bà nhà. Việc con cái lập gia đình là cú sốc lớn với nhiều bậc phụ huynh..."

Luthor gật đầu, "Tôi hiểu. Kon mới có ba tuổi, để làm cha đúng là hơi sớm. Nhưng nó đã lỡ khiến con nhà người ta bụng bầu, chả lẽ chúng tôi lại bảo Jason bỏ cái thai? Thế thì thất đức lắm."

Harley gật đầu, "Ông bà muốn cổ vũ cậu Kon sống có trách nhiệm."

"Đúng vậy. Tôi cũng bảo nhà tôi gia đình sẽ khiến thằng bé trưởng thành hơn. Chị cứ nhìn tôi thì biết -- từ khi gặp Clark, cuộc đời và kiểu tóc của tôi đã hoàn toàn thay đổi." Hắn quay sang hôn má Clark, "Phải không mình?"

"MMMPHHGGPH!!!"

***

"Không được, phải gấp đôi con số này."

Luthor nhướn mày,

"Anh Wayne, chúng tôi đang đưa sính lễ, không phải cống vật."

"Nếu anh nghĩ tôi sẽ gả Jason sang Metropolis với cái giá rẻ mạt này, anh nhầm rồi."

"Trước nay chỉ nghe hàng xuống kệ giảm giá, tôi chưa nghe hàng nào chôn xuống đất sáu tháng còn bán hời gấp trăm."

"Có đấy, nếu đó là con tôi hoặc chân gà nướng Lý Văn Phức!"

"Thế thì con tôi chính là KFC!"

"Chính xác! Cái loại nhạt nhẽo sản xuất hàng loạt đó làm sao đọ được với kĩ nghệ thối rữa thủ công?!"

"Tôi yêu cầu anh ngừng sỉ nhục chủ nghĩa tư bản!!"

Cách đó không xa, Joker vừa dũa móng tay vừa thủ thỉ với Clark, người vẫn duy trì tư thế bị trói cứng trên xe lăn.

"...suốt mười năm không hề thay đổi. Chừng đó đủ chị hiểu, trái tim anh ấy chỉ thuộc về tôi."

Giơ bộ móng dài sáng quắc lên ngắm nghía, Joker cố tình để ánh sáng xanh lục giấu trong cổ tay loé lên trước mắt Clark.

"Nên nếu có thứ gì không ổn rơi vào ống truyền của chị hôm nay, người khổ sở chỉ có mình chị, phải không Kent?"

"MMNGGPHHG!!! MMHGGPHHGG!!!"

***

"Các cậu được phụ huynh thuyết phục đến đây?"

Jason rít một hơi thuốc, "Đúng vậy."

Kon đút hai tay trong túi áo, nhấp nha nhấp nhổm trên sô pha, "Dạ phải."

Jason búng tàn thuốc, "Ngồi im. Tao đang bầu."

Kon phản đối, "Nhưng anh hút--"

Jason nhướn mày. Kon rụt cổ, "Dạ em im."

Harley đằng hắng, "Xin hỏi... Hai cậu có hài lòng với mối quan hệ hiện nay?"

Jason gật đầu, "Hài lòng." Hất hàm, "Ku, lấy tao cái ghế gác chân cái coi!"

Kon lầu bầu, nhưng vẫn TK cái ghế về trước Jason. Bị thân ghế vụt qua chân, Harley ré lên.

"Tôi điều khiển đồ vật từ xa, chị thông cảm," Kon hối lỗi giải thích.

Ghế đến, Jason khệnh khạng gác một chân lên, chân kia gấp trên sô pha.

"Bóp."

Kon vội cúi đầu hí húi xoa bóp, xem ra nghe lệnh đã thành quen.

"Cậu... Gia đình hai họ có ý kiến gì với quan hệ này không?"

Jason đang kiểm tra voicemail, một đoạn bật lên: "Jason anh là đồ khốn nạn!! Anh cướp chồng tôi!! Đồ hồ ly tinh!! Kon-El tôi sẽ không bao giờ tha thứ cho anh!! TÔI NGUYỀN RỦA CÁC NGƯỜI!!!!"

Hắn tắt máy, đáp, "Không hề."

Bên cạnh, Kon mang vẻ mặt vô cùng thê thảm. "Jay-hyung, hay là..."

"Nói tiếp đi. Nói tao bóp chết đứa bé này liền." Hắn nhìn xuống tay Kon đang dừng lại, sẵng giọng, "Bóp!"

Kon lại cắm đầu bóp lấy bóp để.

***

"Không thể như thế được, không thể như thế được,..." Dick vừa đảo tung mớ phép tính vừa lẩm bà lẩm bẩm.

Damian bóp trán, "Grayson, anh đã nhốt mình trong phòng suốt ba tháng rồi. Bỏ cuộc đi."

Dick không nghe vào tai.

"Từ thanh giảm xóc A trượt vào ổ HDMI B, thêm bộ làm mát C, mà G = (m1xm2)/r2, suy ra dây wifi bị lỏng vậy nên 2048x1357 bằng sáu mươi ba nhớ ba, mà Einstein quên gội đầu nên E = mead&shoulder2, nên--"

Damian cắt lời,

"Grayson, chuyện đã xảy ra. Quân giải phóng đã tiến vào Sài Gòn, con ong đã châm vào đít bướm, tinh trùng Krypton đã thoả mãn trứng Gotham, Todd đã có tin mừng, Red Hood đã mang hỉ mạch, Jason sắp đến ngày khai hoa nở nhuỵ, anh có thể ngừng shock được rồi."

"Nhưng chuyện đó là không thể được!!!" Dick tung giấy lên đỉnh đầu, khiến chúng bay tán loạn quanh căn phòng chất đầy ống nghiệm cùng mấy các vạc sôi sùng sục. "Họ còn chưa bao giờ đến gần nhau trong khoảng cách 5km, làm thế quái nào Jason lại có thai?!!!"

Ánh mắt Damian trở nên xa xăm.

"Chuyện đó, cũng giống như việc cha tôi tái giá với Joker, sẽ luôn là một điều bí ẩn..."

***

"Surprise, motherfuckers!" Jason thình lình xuất hiện trên ban công, hai tay hai súng và rốn lồi trên mép chun quần cùng lúc chĩa vào băng tội phạm.

Bọn buôn cần đồng loạt ngẩng đầu lên, sau đó bắt đầu phụng phịu chất tiền vào túi.

"--không công bằng tí nào--"

"--bụng chửa còn không để người ta yên--"

"--cầu cho mày sinh tám đứa--"

Jason ngoáy tai, "Trật tự, không có nó đạp bây giờ."

Bọn kia có vẻ nghi ngờ...

Jason đỡ lưng, "Ái dồi ôi..."

"Nước sôi! Nước sôi!"

"Ai lấy cho tao cái chăn ấm ra đây!!"

"Băng gạc thường làm cái gì!! Chạy đi mua băng sát trùng!!"

"Bớ người ta, nó kẹp tay tôi!!"

Ba giờ sau, Cảnh sát trưởng Gordon trịnh trọng bắt tay với Black Mask.

"Thành phố Gotham sẽ vĩnh viễn ghi nhớ công ơn các anh."

Black Mask cũng không ngăn được cơn xúc động.

"Vì vinh dự được tham gia vào giây phút lịch sử này, chúng tôi tù chung thân cũng đáng!"

Trên các màn hình lớn khắp Gotham, người ta chạy liên tục hình ảnh Joker và Lex Luthor cùng nhau cười rạng rỡ giơ cao bọc tã, bên trong quấn một khối u hoá đá màu xanh đen sẽ trở thành biểu tượng cho tình đoàn kết Gotham-Metropolis, gọi tắt là Go-Me.

Ở nhà, Jason ôm vai Dick ngồi trên sô pha, lười nhác bấm chuyển kênh.

"Thế ra... Cậu bị ung thư đại tràng?"

Jason gật đầu, "Còn Kon bị nhiễm phóng xạ kryptonite, tập trung hết ở tuyến tiền liệt."

"...Vậy nên khi cậu ngồi ị ở đúng toilet thằng nhỏ vừa đi tè, nó thành ra..."

"Comic book logic, đừng hỏi." Jason tắt TV, quay sang hôn chụt Dick một cái. "Chúng mình sinh em bé thật đi."

***

"Kon!!!!" Tim gào từ trong nhà vệ sinh.

Dù chưa hết phê sau lần thổi sáo làm hoà, Kon vẫn ba chân bốn cẳng chạy tới. Bản năng con chó từ hồi Jason rất khó sửa.

Tim đang đứng trước gương, mếu máo quay lại để lộ cái hạch to đùng trên cổ.

"Bắt đền mày, tuyến giáp tao có thai rồi!!!"

End.

=================

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
